


Change

by Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Gratuitous Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had let the criminal take him to the darkest depths, of which the leader knew he would never recover from. He had let those cherry lips explore every inch of his body, consume every bit of him, until Enjolras barely recognised himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely underrated pairing which deserves way more fanfiction and fanart than it gets :P

It was hard, and it was rough. An alley behind a bar, a dirty flat, a shop alcove. Anywhere hidden, and they had found it. It started with a 'one last time' and ended with a 'never again', but they would always come back to one another.

Enjolras despised himself every single time he went crawling back for more, burning with desire. He felt triumph and pride when Montparnasse sought him out.  
Enjolras could hardly recall the beginning, other than the way the bricks scratched again the skin of his back as he let another man take him for the first time in his life. He felt like he had lost a piece of innocence right there and then, and could never tell his friends of his shame.

The blonde had sworn that was to be the start and end of a mere bad memory. Until he had sought Montparnasse out again.

After that, every single occasion blurred into one. Enjolras tasted alcohol, weed, heroin and his own blood. He had let the criminal take him to the darkest depths, of which the leader knew he would never recover from. He had let those cherry lips explore every inch of his body, consume every bit of him, until Enjolras barely recognised himself anymore.

Except when he was with Montparnasse. He knew exactly who he was then - his. The leader of the Patron-Minette had taken every bit of Enjolras, broken him down, and reshaped him to be his own, without either realising. Neither would ever admit it, even if they had realised.

Slowly, piece by piece, things were beginning to change. The blonde debased himself further, allowed Montparnasse to take him deeper into the maze of his shame.

Enjolras remembered the exact moment everything changed better than he remembered the first time Montparnasse had taken him. The moment, in his eyes, that he became truly the property of the criminal, the moment he was first truly taken.

He had sought Montparnasse out, burning with need, and anger of his day. He had looked for the criminal in his usual places before going to the disgusting flat Enjolras so loathed and frequently complained about. He didn't bother knocking - neither ever did, and went straight in.

Before Montparnasse even had time to react from his kitchen counter, Enjolras was kissing him hard, and desperately, hands under the criminal's shirt before he registered fully what was happening.

His hands moved to Enjolras' hair to yank him back from the kiss, pulling hard. The older boy moaned in response at the pain, making Montparnasse smirk.  
"You think you can disappear for two weeks and then come back, presuming I might still want you?" There was a disinterested drawl in the criminals voice, making Enjolras angrier than he already was.

"Yes." The blonde replied, simply, a breathless tone to his voice from the kiss. He tried to lean forward to catch the younger boys lips in a kiss again, but the grip in his hair stopped him. Enjolras growled in frustration.

Montparnasse's smirk grew, and he flipped them round, pressing Enjolras into the counter. "How rude you've become, golden boy." He teased, hand tightening in his hair again. The older man winced then, his back arching to accomodate the pull.

The criminal was displeased with the lack of marks covering the leader's throat and leant in to rectify it, sucking and biting until there was dark red marks Enjolras would have to find a way to cover for a week at least.

"One last time." Enjolras managed to gasp out. The brunette nodded against his throat, too busy marking him to listen to the same old words they had said over and over again.

The blonde used the distraction to grab Montparnasse's hips and pull them tight against his, grinding against them. He was already hard, and Parnasse was getting there. He tried to push against the criminal, to gain the upper-hand, but found the boy to be standing solidly. Enjolras sighed and gave in to the other man, although pulled him up into another kiss.

Montparnasse hooked his hands under Enjolras' ass, and picked him up with far more ease than the blonde liked. He carried him through to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. One thing Enjolras could rely on, at least, was that Montparnasse changed and cleaned the bedsheets.

Neither were interested in preamble, both kicking off their clothes in their brief moments apart. Enjolras noted they very rarely took each other's clothes off, too impatient to get at each other's skin - and Montparnasse far too afraid the blonde would tear his clothes in his haste.

The brunette crawled over Enjolras and immediately grabbed for the lube, knowing they were both far too gone for foreplay. The leader stopped him and instead took the pocket-knife he knew he would find under the pillow, the knife he wasn't supposed to touch, but pressed into Montparnasse's hand all the same.

The criminal raised an eyebrow, the smirk reappearing on his face. "Subtle." He laughed. Enjolras squirmed beneath him, impatient. "Just get on with it." The blonde growled, pushing Parnasse's hand down to his thighs, like the younger boy would ever forget Enjolras' favourite place to be cut.

He flicked the blade up and grabbed his lighter from the bedside table to give it a cursory clean, despite this being the only purpose he ever found for that knife anymore. When it was cooled down, he trailed the very tip of the blade over Enjolras' thighs, making the older man tremble lightly and inhale sharply.

When the first cut came, Enjolras gasped, caught off guard. He bit his lip, head tipping back lightly at the sensation. A few more cuts were spread across his thighs, always very small, Montparnasse kissing and licking over each one. He trailed the blade higher to run over Enjolras' sensitive stomach, making the blonde quiver.

One long cut found it's way across Enjolras' hip, making the blonde buck up in surprise. Montparnasse cursed quietly and pressed him back down to the bed, checking he hadn't done any real damage "Stay still." He growled.

Montparnasse would swear to this day he didn't know what had come over him, or what had made him do it, but he finished off the long cut with a few more, carving an 'M' into his skin. His. He had officially made Enjolras his, unthinkingly. And he found he didn't altogether mind. He wanted to possess every bit of the blonde, and yet be able to throw him away as he pleased, own him but not need him, not be needed.

The blonde swore when he looked down at the mark, although did not question or protest it, just stared at it. Montparnasse put the blade to one side, and ensure the mark wasn't bleeding too badly before grabbing the lube again. Enjolras didn't stop him that time, just spread his legs further for the criminal.

The brunette slicked his fingers and pressed two inside Enjolras, not caring much for the hiss that came from the leader, his own cock starting to leak on the sheets, desperate. Enjolras, for his noise of pain, liked the slight burn - and Montparnasse had used plenty of lube to make the entry easier.

A third finger was added, stretching him out just enough. The fingers were spread out inside him, stretching the ring of muscle, making the blonde moan obscenely, often deliberately, to entice Montparnasse into hurrying up.

It worked as he had intended and the fingers were removed, and he heard the condom wrapper being torn. He reached out for it, and slid it over Parnasse's cock himself, wishing he were in a better position so he could place it on with his mouth, knowing how it made fire flash in the criminal's eyes.

Montparnasse made to turn Enjolras over, before changing his mind and keeping him as he was, wanting to be able to catch glimpses of the fresh cut on his hip as he took him. He pressed the blonde's legs back, and lined himself up, before slamming in roughly enough to make the older man yelp, and himself let out a broken moan.

Enjolras automatically moved his legs up to sit on Montparnasse's shoulders, allowing for a better angle. One hand fisted the sheets, the other ran through the younger boy's hair, tugging occasionally. He was allowed very little reprieve, the criminal starting up hard and fast, pressing the blonde into the mattress with force.

The older man was always very noisy, rambling out how good it felt, endless moans and filthy words pouring from his lips. Montparnasse was the opposite, more constrained, allowing himself to moan when a particularly good sensation overcame him, but not answering Enjolras' litany of words.

The older man was always equally brutal when the criminal took him hard, and managed to get his hands round Montparnasse's shoulders, dragging his nails hard down his shoulder's and back so far as he could reach, and causing the skin to welt angrily under his hands, bleeding in places.

It gave Enjolras a deep sense of satisfaction to mark the other man as much as he was marked, although he highly doubted the criminal would ever allow him to carve his own initial into him.

A hand found it's way onto Enjolras' cock, out-of-time with the thrusts, making the blonde buck between each sensation. He was always the first to come, Montparnasse's thrusts, touches and kisses skilled enough to overload him each time. His eyes rolled back slightly as he came hard over his own stomach and Montparnasse's chest, crying out wordlessly.

Montparnasse kissed Enjolras harshly as the older man came. He didn't allow him to recover from his orgasm, dominating the kiss and still slamming into him, the blonde quivering and twitching from oversensitivity.

The criminal soon found his own orgasm, his moan lost into the kiss as he did so. He pulled back to pant and catch his breath before slowly pulling out of Enjolras, the leader letting out a soft whine at the empty feeling.

Montparnasse disposed of the condom and lay back, closing his eyes for a moment, tired out. Enjolras was similarly tired, and allowed himself a moment, just watching Montparnasse, until he got up to dress quietly, unaware he was being watched himself.

He glanced back as he went to leave. "See you next time, golden boy." Montparnasse smirked. The blonde swallowed at that, the deviation from their usual 'never again'.

Something had definitely changed, and he was sure it would only lead to trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism very much welcome. Not sure if I will make this a chaptered thing but there is a possibility :)


End file.
